SS Jinoochy all aboard!
by MarcieMouse
Summary: Jinora's crushing- hard. And he just may feel the same way. Jinoocy oneshots and drabbles to soothe your shipping soul!
1. The Park

**A/N: Hi there! This is kinda' my first attempt at any oneshots, so criticism is very welcome! Now for some Jinoochy while the S.S. Makorra and the S.S. Borra take some hard hits.  
I anticipate this being a series of drabbles and oneshots of Jinoochy goodness. Probably won't be in any sort of order, though, so heads up. XD Ah, head cannon, why can you not be real?  
**

* * *

**In the Park**

Jinora wasn't the easily distracted type, but that didn't mean she was oblivious, and she certainly was not oblivious to the boy that always stood a few hundred feet away from her in front of the Firelord Zuko statue. She knew he was called Skoochy, the other boys always called him that. She knew he lived on the streets. She knew her father would hate him, but still she'd find herself glancing up from her book ever so often to catch a glance of him smiling, smirking, laughing, and her stomach would do little flips. She was fifteen, and knew that little crushes like this were totally normal, but it alarmed her anyways.

Jinora decided to go to the park instead of the statue today because she really did not want to see Skoochy. Or rather, she wanted to see him, but didn't want to be distracted from her book. As she sat on a bench all by herself, she began to let her mind wander. It was no longer focused on the book, and she mentally slapped herself when she realized she'd read the same paragraph without an ounce of comprehension for the past couple of minutes.

She muttered to herself, "It's just a boy, and I've never even talked to him, so get over it," before returning to the story. She had actually begun to focus on the book when she heard his voice, no, his laugh coming from somewhere down the park path. _Are you kidding me?_

His laugh made her stomach do another summersault before she could even register that he was almost to her. As she looked up, he walked by her bench. Skoochy stopped at a food stand a little ways away, and Jinora inwardly shouted with joy. That is, until Skoochy immediately began flirting with the girl behind the counter, a very pretty teenager with wide, blue eyes.

"Hey, Skooch!" She squealed.

"Hey, sweetheart. Mind giving me a dumplin'?" He flashed his best smile.

"You gotta' pay like everyone else." She leaned over the counter to get a little closer to him.

"What's the fun in that, darling?" He leaned in a little too, and the girl winked before jumping back to get dumplings.

"One day you're going to have to pay me for all these dumplings," she said as she handed over a bag. "My dad would kill me if he knew I just gave these to you."

"Last time, I promise," He finally made distance between him and the girl. "I wouldn't wanna' make your old man upset. I'm not worth the trouble." He turned to walk away, but called over his shoulder, "Last time, I promise!"

Jinora was absolutely furious. Not just that he was flirting with someone, but that he had completely scammed that girl. Jinora had heard Skoochy was a notorious pickpocket, that he made a living off of information, could scheme a man out of his money faster than you could blink, but she had never seen it happen so close.

"That was rude," She said to herself without really thinking. Unfortunately, he was walking by her bench.

"'Scuse me, miss? Did you say something to me?" He stopped and looked earnestly curious, causing Jinora's stomach to begin its usual circus act.

"I said that that was rude." Jinora felt a sudden thrill of courage take over her.

"You mean the dumplins?"

"Yes."

"Nice don't pay the rent, doll." He leaned in a little closer to Jinora, and that's when she realized- _he'd pickpocket me just as fast as any other girl._ She was thankful she wasn't dressed as an airbender today- that would bring way too much attention to her.

"Sounds like an excuse to me."

"Who're you to lecture me on morals, anyway?"

"No one. I was simply stating my opinion on your behavior."

"Well, doll, I find your opinion to be mighty _rude_." He looked a little angry, but he had no power over Jinora anymore, her stomach had calmed considerably.

"Excuse _me_."

His green eyes pierced her grey-blue orbs, but she didn't blink. They stared like that for a good moment before he finally gave in.

"Who are ya', anyways? What's your name? You look familiar."

"I don't have to tell you."

"But you want to." He sat down next to her.

"What gives you that impression?" She halfway acted as if to put her book up, but was stopped by his response, which made her breath catch again.

"Because I want to tell ya' mine," A sly grin spread across his face, and all anger vanished from his eyes.

"Then tell me."

"Skoochy," he held his hand out to shake, but she just stared at it. _Is he serious?_

"Jinora," she finally decided. She shook his hand, and weird tingles ran all up her arm.

"Where're you from, Jinora?" He scooted a little bit closer.

"Around."

"Me too," He looked at his paper bag of dumplings. "Wanna' split these with me?"

"Split your stolen dumplings? No thanks." It literally took all her willpower to reject him.

"They were a gift, not stolen!"

"Stolen."

"Just eat 'em with me, will ya'?" He looked a little surprised by his own comment as a hint of rose quickly tinted his cheeks.

Jinora slowly closed her book, dog-earing the page she was on. She looked Skoochy straight in the eyes, enjoying the feeling of making him wait. Of making him, Skoochy, her secret crush, wait on _her._

"If you insist," Jinora deadpanned, pleased with her own feigned apathy.

"This way, doll. I know the best picnicking spot," he said, winking. She followed him through the park, wondering what she was doing with this strange boy. _My dad would kill me…but who cares? I deserve some fun._

Skoochy led her to a spot by the fountain, shaded by trees and a little secluded.

"Great, isn't it?" He said.

"Sure," Jinora inwardly squealed again before sitting on the grass, her back resting against a tree trunk.

As Skoochy handed her a dumpling, he asked, "So, what's your story? I've seen you around the Zuko statue."

Jinora sputtered, "Y-you have?"

"Always with a book."

"Yeah, it's nice to get away from my siblings sometimes." _Oh, stupid Jinora, how insensitive! He doesn't have a family, and you go mentioning yours._

"I wouldn't know myself, but I imagine livin' with other people can get annoying."

"Yeah."

"Still won't tell me your story, doll?"

"If you tell me yours," She looked up from her dumpling, analyzing his face.

"No problem. I'm a street kid. I grew up on my own." His signature smirk stayed firmly planted on his face.

"That's it?" She really wanted to know more. Much, much more.

"Your turn," His sly smile grew wider, dumpling left untouched.

"I-I'm an airbender," Jinora reacted with a sly smile herself when his face turned into disbelief.

"You've gotta' be kidding me," he said.

"Nope." Jinora flicked her wrist, sending his hat flying off his head and into her hand.

"You're one of councilman Tenzin's kids? Avatar Aang's granddaughter?"

"You bet."

He scratched his neck, looking into space.

"Well I'll be damned…" Jinora enjoyed the thrill of being with him, as well as the thrill of surprising him.

She found that despite having absolutely nothing in common, he was surprisingly interesting. Actually, maybe that's why he was so interesting—he was foreign and strange and beautiful.

When the sun began to set, Skoochy offered to walk Jinora to the ferry.

"Thanks…I'd like that," She said, smiling sweetly.

As they walked, they made small talk about anything they could think of, unti at one point Skoochy mentioned books.

"I've never read a book," He said.

"WHAT?" Jinora stopped dead in her tracks, shock mixing with the now familiar pulse of joy in her veins.

"I-I can't read. Never needed to. I know my numbers, 'cause that's all I need to know too survive," He looked to the ground as if he were ashamed by this.

"I have to teach you!" Jinora literally jumped, a burst of air making Skoochy's hat fly off as she subconsciously bent wind.

"I-I'd like that," He smiled, a sincere sincere for the first time, all traces of a smirk or flirting gone. And it took Jinora's breath away.

* * *

**A/N: Me no good at the writing.**


	2. Oxygen

**a/n: YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MADE ME A VERRRRRY HAPPY PERSON. I don't care if I didn't get that many, the few I got made my day. :)**

**...This chapter...? I don't know how I feel about it. I kinda' like it, but it also feels OOC to me. I'll try harder to keep it in character next time, eh?  
**

**...also, titles are my weakness *sigh* NAME YOURSELF, BITCH.  
**

* * *

**Oxygen**

Considering the circumstances, Jinora shouldn't have been surprised she fell for him. It was actually completely stereotypical—the street-rat-meets-posh-but-not-stuck-up-princess cliché that storybooks loved to exploit. But in her mind, it wasn't a cliché, it was unexpected and strange and perfect all at the same time. Her father might disagree, her sister might think it was hilarious, but she loved it. She loved his roughness, his perseverance. His smile was contagious and his tan face was charming. He could smooth-talk anyone and everyone, even Jinora when she was in a good mood. There were so many qualities she liked, so many facets of his personality she fell for, she felt like she could never explain them thoroughly.

But there were things she didn't like, too. Like his thieving. Though he tried to stop, he would sometimes get in a tough financial spot, and though he knew Jinora would be happy to help, he wouldn't ask for charity. To him, being independent meant no help from anyone. He could be rash and make stupid decisions by rushing. Like the time he snuck over to the island on a whim and was caught by Tenzin, forever branding himself as a criminal in the airbenders' household.

Despite everything, Jinora had a hard time staying mad at him. He didn't treat her like a little kid the way her dad did, and she loved that. He wasn't jealous or overprotective, but not indifferent either. He somehow found a balance of caring but not suffocating, and god, did Jinora need the breathing room. For someone that can bend air, she often felt a lack of oxygen.

There were times when airbending wasn't enough, family wasn't enough, the island wasn't enough, and everything was just too _small_. The room would start to close in, the sky would start to fall, and white-hot stars would prickle her skin, turning her curiously cold. Her breathe would quicken and suddenly her hands were numb. Then Skoochy would come. He wasn't quite comfort, not in the traditional "I'll protect you, it'll be alright" sense, but he was _space_. He was independence and room to breathe. Airbenders were traditionally all about easy-goingness, light spaces, and, well, air, but Jinora had lost all that freedom somewhere.

She was barely in contact with herself anymore. Call it anxiety, nerves, depression, whatever, but she wasn't _her_ anymore.

But then he let her breathe, and everything was all right. He was air when she was desperately choking.

* * *

**a/n: ****Jinora seems really sarcastic and awesome to me, but she reminds me a lot of one of my best friends who gets these really bad anxiety attacks that just come out of nowhere, and she's really good at hiding them. I guess since they remind me of each other I kinda superimposed my friend's problems on Jinora, you know?**


	3. First Date

**a/n: longest chapter yet! I'm not sure how I feel about it, it seems to be in a thousand different places at once, if you know what I mean. I'm sick of reading this chapter over and over again to figure out what exactly is bothering me, but I figured I haven't updated in a while, so I might as well. Thanks to every review and subscriber and favorite-er, (...? you get the point) you guys are such great motivation! **

**PS- I figure this takes place when they're like 15, 16ish.  
**

* * *

**First Date**

"I've never been here before!" Jinora squealed as the couple walked up to a nice restaurant in the center of downtown Republic City.

"Me neither. It's always been too expensive, but I decided you're worth it," Skoochy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"…we really don't have to eat here if it's going to break the bank for you. Or better yet, I'll pay!"

"That's a horrible idea."

"No, it's sensible."

"Since when is sensible fun, huh?"

"Who said sensible can't be fun?"

"Me. Whatever, we're eatin' here no matter what. I made reservations, after all." Skoochy smoothed out his shirt, and then offered his arm for Jinora to take.

The host led them through a winding sea of shining tables, fabulous people, and outrageous tableware before they came to their table at the back of the large room.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"I did, doll. You deserve the best." Jinora put down her menu so she could look him right in his bright green eyes.

"No. No, I don't. Especially if it's trouble."

"It's not! I've got a steady job now! I can't afford to take you out like this regularly or anything, but today is special, love. It's our first actual date, isn't it?" Jinora just blushed before staring back at her menu. "…Incoming waiter." Skoochy mumbled without looking up from his own menu.

"Good evening, madam," the man bowed his head to Jinora, "sir," he bowed to Skoochy, "may I get you two anything to drink?" The waiter looked towards Jinora first, lingering a little on her. He was probably somewhere in his twenties, but apparently didn't notice the age difference as he flashed her an overpowering smile.

"May I just have a water, please?" Jinora politely smiled back at the man.

"Of course, ma'am," He reluctantly turned to Skoochy, "And for you, sir?" Skoochy finally put his menu down and looked at the guy. The waiter's eyes widened, and his previously stupid smile turned genuine.

"Is that you, Skoochy?"

"Wait- LING?"

"What are _you_ doing _here?"_

"Why are ya' working here?" Skoochy was half out of his seat with his big eyes open wide.

"I, I got a job here a few days ago!" Ling gestured to the restaurant, "Why are you here?"

"I'm on a date, obviously," Skoochy finally seemed to remember Jinora, who was still sitting patiently at her seat, casually looking over the menu.

"Wait, you snagged, _her?"_ He turned to Jinora, "No offense ma'am, but you look like you could do a lot better than 'im."

"Why, you sound like my father. It's a pleasure to meet you," Jinora stood and held her hand out to the man.

"Name's Ling, but I guess you know that," they shook hands.

"Jinora. It's a pleasure to meet you," She smiled sweetly before adding, "I have to use the ladies' room, so I'll let you two catch up! Excuse me," Jinora smiled and stepped past the two still-stunned boys to the restrooms.

Skoochy stared off after her before he turned his attention back to Ling.

"Is she the one I've been hearing about?" Ling asked.

"Uh, I guess. What've ya' heard?" Skoochy crossed his thick arms.

"Just that you've somehow managed to snatch up councilman Tenzin's daughter. There's a few bets about what you've had to do to get 'er. My money's on blackmail," Ling winked, laughing.

"Idiot," Skoochy laughed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Believe it or not, she actually seems ta' like me."

"Not to mention she's probably swimming in money up on that island."

"Not the point. At all. I like 'er, and I don't want any of you bastards showing up and ruining things."

"By 'you bastards' you mean 'friends.'"

"Yeah."

"Well, fine. I'll try and make tonight as," Ling winked, "romantic as possible."

"Don't do that. It'll look stupid. All I'm askin' is that you don't embarrass me, kay?"

"Yes'sir!" Ling saluted, "By the way, I never got your drink order."

"Water."

"Of course, fine gentleman." Ling walked off, and he almost bumped into Jinora, who was just coming back from the restroom.

"So, how do you know him?" She asked as she sat down again.

"He's an old friend. He's an idiot, but he's good to have around." Skoochy shrugged and sat back down.

By dessert, Skoochy was just itching to get out of the restaurant. Sitting still for so long had made him anxious, but he was still enjoying himself. Jinora was fun to talk to, and the time passed quickly. Not to mention she looked gorgeous in a new dress, and there was even hints of makeup on her face. So far, Ling hadn't done anything weird or embarrassing, but Skoochy still had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. The second dessert came, he asked for the check, praying to every spirit he knew it wouldn't be too high.

Jinora was focused on something melty and chocolaty as Skoochy assessed the damage to his wallet.

"Not too bad…" He muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" Jinora looked up from her food.

"Ling gave me a discount, so the bill isn't bad at all," Skoochy counted out the yuans for the bill. "We still have some time, so when you're done do you want to walk to the park?" He hoped she would say yes. He didn't want to part from her yet, and besides, he desperately needed to stretch his legs and work off some nervous energy,

"Sure! I'm done already, if you're ready to go." She pushed away the tiny bit of cake left and stood up.

"After you, miss," Skoochy motioned for Jinora to walk ahead, back through the shining tables and the bustling, buzzing people.

* * *

Skooch and her walked through the park for a little while, just talking. He surprised her by hesitantly grabbing her hand about halfway through the walk, but she quickly tamed the raging monster of nerves in her stomach and soon she was just happy. When they came to the fountain, they found that there was a fundraising event being held there for "one of Republic City's most exciting venues," which, upon further inspection, turned out to be a big event hall. They had set up a dance floor around the fountain, and for a donation, a couple could participate in the dancing. Skoochy looked kind of excited, so Jinora offered to pay for a dance. He didn't like the idea of her paying, but she eventually convinced him to let her pay for something so small.

They walked onto the dance floor hand-in-hand, and Jinora's nerves were getting the best of her. She had never been all that great at dancing, but Skoochy looked like he liked it, so she tried to swallow her fear and just have fun with him.

It turns out that she had nothing to worry about with such a great dance partner.

The song ended up being extremely upbeat, jazzy, and fun. And Skoochy ended up being a great dancer. He gladly led her through the song, and by the end she was laughing and giggling with joy. Sure there were a few times that she cheated by airbending herself up a little so she wouldn't step on his toes, but she found that she wasn't that bad. Or at least better than a few struggling couples around her. Skoochy and Jinora were twirling and whirring around, and it made her laughs feel like bubbles of joy escaping from her mouth. Jinora had never danced like that in her entire life.

All too soon, the song stopped and she was left breathless, but beaming in Skoochy's arms.

"They better play a slow song next," He said, wiping his brow. Jinora didn't say anything; she just rested her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed, and her head was down, so she couldn't see the surprised look in his eyes when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she was too much in her little world to register the tingles when he rested his hands around her hips.

When the music started, smooth and slow, Jinora finally looked up and right into Skoochy's eyes. They didn't say anything for a while, they just moved in circles to the music. She had one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his hand, and prayed to the spirits that that was what she was supposed to be doing.

"I've never danced before. Or at least, not like this." Jinora said eventually.

"You're a natural," Skoochy smiled.

"You're pretty good yourself. Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Jinora asked.

"I've been to too many parties, is all. Dancin's free, all you need is a radio."

"Good point,"

"Why haven't you danced?" Skoochy asked as they twirled again.

"I never had many friends my age. I've been to parties, well, I guess they're more like balls, but the only other kids my age were always other council members' kids or other kids of important people. I preferred to read quietly at a table or something,"

"…I've gotta' get you out more!" laughing, he added, "From now on I refuse to let your only friend be a book and me. You're gonna' come with me to parties and dances and bars and we're gonna' have the time of our lives every night," he looked so hopeful that Jinora almost didn't think about what her father would say.

"I wish my dad would let me," She sighed, " but he barely let me come tonight. Maybe if he got to know you better he'd trust you and then he'd let me out with you more!"

"Get to know your old man?" Skoochy didn't look too pleased by the idea.

"Yeah, he's really not so bad, just protective."

"I don't think there's anything I could do to get him to trust me."

"I don't know…"

"Anyway, we'll figure something out, 'cause there's no way I can go very long without seeing you," he blushed and looked at his feet, "i- uh, I mean, uh… damn..."

Jinora couldn't help but laugh at how flustered he was. "How do you go from a charming lady's man to an embarrassed kid so quickly?" She laughed again, and his blush deepened. "For the record, though, I don't think I could go very long without seeing you, either." He looked back up at her and smiled, his cheeks still rosy. They were quiet for a few minutes and just looked at each other.

"The music stopped," Jinora pointed out.

"So?"

"We're still moving."

"So we are. Do ya' wanna' go sit down?"

"Sure."

They walked to a bench by the fountain that faced the dance floor. New couples were streaming onto the floor and a record started playing again, but Skoochy and Jinora were in their own little world. He still held her hand and as they sat there he let his arm drift over her shoulder.

"You know we're gonna' be late if we don't leave now," he said, thinking of the bad impression it would leave on her father.

"It's ok, I'll blame it on the ferry. It's not like I have my glider tonight."

"Are you sure? It won't upset your old man?"

"Of course it will, but he won't blame you."

"I just don't want him to hate me."

"He won't. He's really not as bad as you think."

"I, I just couldn't stand your family hating me."

"Why? Jinora turned in his arms to look at his face.

"They're important to you, so they're important to me," He looked down at her face, into her eyes.

"That's sweet," She smiled, leaned in, and for a second he swore she was going to kiss him, but she stopped a few inches from his face.

"I try," he said, another blush creeping up his neck. He wondered why he couldn't stop blushing, it's not like Jinora is the first girl he'd ever been with, or the first girl to tease him like this. Jinora didn't move. She obviously wanted him to close the small space, but he just sat there, wide-eyed.

"For the love of…" Jinora muttered right before she connected their mouths. It seemed to break the spell on Skoochy, because he immediately reacted and began kissing back. After a few seconds, she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder, her brain fuzzy and light. Skoochy absentmindedly drew circles on her arm with his fingers as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"I guess I should be getting home," Jinora said after a few more blissful minutes.

"I, uh, guess so."

* * *

"I'm hooooome!" Jinora yelled as she walked into her home on airtemple island.

"You're late," Tenzin appeared from around the corner, his face stern and his arms crossed.

"Blame it on the ferry. They took forever to get going, and I didn't have my glider," Jinora crossed her arms, too. There's no way she was letting her dad ruin such a great night.

"Tenzin," Pema walked up and put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "she's only fifteen minutes late. That's not really a big deal."  
"You better not be a second late next time, young lady!" Tenzin pointed his finger at Jinora before stomping off to his study.

"He's worked up," jinora stated.

"What else did you expect?" Pema smiled and stepped forward to hug Jinora. "How was your night?"

"Good!" Jinora smiled, but apparently a little too wide.

"You look… _happy. _What'd you two do?" Pema was still holding Jinora.

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Mom, it was just dinner and a walk in the park."

"Ooooh. Romantic," Pema winked. "Well, I'm sure Ikki will interrogate you, so I'll let you go and get ready for bed. G'night!" Pema kissed Jinora's forehead, and then was off down the hallway to her and Tenzin's room.

Jinora tucked herself deep under the covers, enjoying the warmth. Never mind the repercussions of being late, she had had the guts to kiss him, and she was so glad she did. Her very first kiss, and it was great. _That was a good start…_ Jinora thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

**a/n: I CAN'T END THINGS AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AWKWARD, CHOPPY ENDING IS AWKWARD.**


	4. Games

**A/N: No but really, I love you guys. I don't care that I don't get like 1,000 reviews a chapter, the few that I get are super awesome. :)**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been working VBS all week and haven't had time to write. (Working with kindergarteners all day may or may not have been what inspired this, actually...)  
**

* * *

**Games**

***they're around 5-7ish. Just think adorable*  
**

"Mom, what are they doing?" Jinora pulled at her mother's skirt and pointed to a group of scruffy kids a little ways away that were playing some sort of game.

"They're playing bending ball."

"What's that?"

"The kids use their bending to get the ball from one end of the field to the other, then to get it past whoever is guarding the goal."

"That sounds like fun!"

"It probably is."

"…can I play with them?"

"You can try, but they might not like having a stranger play with them."

"Ok. I'm gonna' try anyways."

Jinora walked confidently to the group. As she did, one of the teams scored, and cheering, the kids took a break to rest for a second.

"Excuse me," She said to one of the boys that looked to be in charge.

"huh?" The kid turned around to face her.

"C-could I possibly play with you guys?"

"You ever played before?"

"…no…"

"We can teach you, I guess," he shrugged. "What kind of bender are ya'?"

"Airbender…" the poor boy almost fell over he was so surprised.

"I've never met an airbender before!" He turned to the other kids, "HEY! This girl says she's an airbender!" Most of the others quickly gathered around Jinora to watch her demonstrate her they were satisfied she was assigned to a team, told the rules, and before she knew it, playing bending ball.

Considering she'd never played before, Jinora was actually pretty good. Most of the other players weren't familiar enough with airbending to predict what kind of technique she'd use, which gave her a big advantage. She was having a lot of fun, running around, yelling, and bending.

When they took another break, she noticed a boy sitting on a bench on the side of the field that seemed to be frowning to the ground. Not wanting to see someone upset, she told everyone she was taking a break and went and sat with the boy.

"Hi," she said.

"Hiya," He sounded as sad as he looked.

"…you seem sad."

"What gave you that idea?" He said, keeping eye contact with his shoes.

"Why?"  
"Why does it matter?"

"I don't like people to be sad if there's something I can do about it."

"Well, there's not much you can do."

"What is it?"

"I wanna' play bending ball with all of them," He sounded defeated, like he'd already played and lost.

"Why don't you?"

"I'm not a bender," The boy looked up and into her eyes, green meeting gray.

"…That shouldn't stop you."

"Tell that to 'em," He jabbed his thumb in the general direction of the field.

"Have you asked?"

"Yeah, an' they said no."

"That's rude."

"Who're you anyways?"

"Jinora," She held out her hand for him to shake, but he folded his arms and focused on her eyes again.

"Skoochy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Come and play!"

"No."

"You want to, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nope."

"You're too stubborn."

"So?"

"Don't complain about not playing if you're not going to try," Jinora got up from the bench and walked back to her team and joined in again. She didn't look back at Skoochy.

Skoochy looked at his feet, then at Jinora, then his feet again before making up his mind. He got up from the bench, squared his tiny shoulders, and marched over to the sidelines. As soon as the other kids paused and paid him any attention, he announced, "I'd like to play!" He re-thought it for a second, "Uh, I mean, can I play with you guys?"

"You can't bend," One kid yelled.

"I'll just kick it and throw it and stuff…" Skoochy scratched his neck, feeling awkward under everyone's judgmental eyes.

"Why not?" Another guy called out. The same boy that had welcomed Jinora now welcomed Skoochy onto his team.

Jinora would never know how much a game of ball meant to a boy like Skoochy.

* * *

**A/N: In my head cannon, Skoochy can't bend. I've read a lot of fanfics where he's an earthbender, but I always just figured he'd be a nonbender. *shrug*(unless of course it's been announced somewhere that he is a bender, in which case I'm wrong and please ignore me.)**


End file.
